


John Deacons perspective but he is an outcast from the band

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: prompt from my brother: Write from John Deacons perspective where he is an outcast from the band.also posted on Queen Slash community on LiveJournal





	John Deacons perspective but he is an outcast from the band

John was the last person to arrive at the studio that afternoon, kicking snow off his boots at the door, but the others hadn't seemed to have noticed his absence. Brian was sitting on an amp and tuning his beloved red special while listening with amusement to the conversation that Freddie and Roger were having.

"This song is NOT going on the B-side of my masterpiece Roger Meddows Taylor!"

"And why the fuck NOT? I spent hours writing that song!"

"because it sounds like you're banging a car, Roger!"

"Yeah, and what the fuck is yours about? I don't fucking know"

"Its personal! But at least i don't have some kind of car fetish!"

Before Roger could reply, Brian jumped in.

"Guys, calm down. Anyway, its going out as a Queen Album isn't it? so shouldn't all of Queen have a say?

"What is your opinion then?" Freddie snapped.

"No-one listens to the B-side of singles anyway, Fred. You might as well let him do it." 

"So you think I should just cave and let my beautiful operatic masterpiece be defiled by this- this- this monstrosity?"

"Yes, if it will shut him up. You know what Roger's like. He'll probably lock himself in a cupboard or something."

"And thats our opinion, as a band, then? I've been outvoted on my own song."

This is our opinion, as a band, then?

John sighed. He knew it would be difficult to join an already established band. Roger, Brian and Freddie had been friends for ages. Roger and Brian were in another band and Freddie was their best friend. John couldn't expect to turn up and suddenly be best friends with them, could he?

Our opinion, as a band

Clearly, the others didn't see him as a member of the band. He was just the bass player.

John turned around and left the studio quietly as Freddie and Brian started arguing. 

He walked a few blocks away from the studio and collapsed in a heap underneath a tree, resting his head on his knees. His long brown hair fell over his face like a curtain.

probably look like a girl 

John thought grumpily.He could be an engineer, working on trains or yet unthought of machines. He could be helping people, making the world better one electrical appliance at a time, but instead, he was playing Bass guitar in a band of guys that didn't even care about him. Leicester never felt so far away. The miles of English countryside stretched impossibly far, mocking him. London had never felt so empty, all the other residents driven inside by the sharp bite of the winter air.

John shivered, He hadn't brought a coat, having expected to spend all afternoon inside a heated studio. He hadn't noticed in his anger the sharp drop in temperature, or the wet snow soaking through his trousers. He was fucking freezing.

"Deaky! Deaky" He heard a voice cutting through the winter air. Looking up, he saw familiar long black hair and a yellow and black jacket running through the snow towards him.

"What are you doing out here? I need you! Roger's being a dick about a song and Brian is supporting him."

"I thought the band had already decided." John retorted waspishly. 

"Is this about that letter? Just because some dickhead with poor penmanship wrote some hate mail, you're suddenly worried about the size of your bass guitar?" 

"you said: "thats our opinion, as a band". if you lot didn't want me in the band, you should have just said so and not let me waste any more of your time."

"You know what Bri and Roggie are like. If they both agree on something, they're stubborn as mules." 

This, John conceded was in fact true. It had caused many catastrophic arguments in studio that had only been resolved by a twelve pack of beer and and a movie on the sofa.

"Come on John, lets go back to the studio." Freddie held his hand out and John gladly took it.

"Good God, John, your hand is freezing! and your clothes are soaked! I have some spare clothes back at the studio, you can change into those if you like.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! I would love to hear some opinions.


End file.
